


Babysitting

by TheManOutOfTimeAndQuake



Series: Daisy and Sousa - Bumping Lemons [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Blow Jobs, Caught, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Post-Finale, Sex, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManOutOfTimeAndQuake/pseuds/TheManOutOfTimeAndQuake
Summary: Daisy and Sousa are asked to babysit Alya
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Daisy and Sousa - Bumping Lemons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921981
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Alya

**Author's Note:**

> Just like the last two I literally have no idea why this. I wrote this for fun. Sorry in advance for bad grammar and stuff. I am horrible at grammar and I am not a writer. This just a bunch of quick stories I wrote in my free time.

It had been a couple of weeks since Mack had caught Daisy and Sousa, and both had been taking care when they had sex. Even though they were being more careful to make sure no one walked in on them having sex or sleeping naked together, while Sousa left his dick in her pussy, they still had sex every night and just enjoying each other. Daisy hadn’t gotten used to having sex again and her power began to show less when she entered climax. They still both genuinely loved each other, not just with sex but every moment they spent together. Daisy loved being able to love someone again and to have someone love her back. Earlier that day FitzSimmons had asked if Her and Sousa can come and babysit their daughter Alya so they can go a date the Fitz had booked for Simmons. Both Sousa and Daisy agreed to look after her.

A couple hours later arrived at FitzSimmon’s house and knocked on the door. Daisy was wearing her Quake outfit to play dress up with Alya but she brought extra to clothes to change into when she was playing dress up. Sousa managed to wash his blue shirt and wore it again. Fitz opened the door and gave let both Daisy and Sousa into their home. Daisy walked up to Simmons, who was getting her to leave, and gave her a big hug. “She hasn’t eaten yet. We didn’t have enough time. Can one of you cooks something up for her.” Fitz said opening the door to leave. “Sure I can whip up some food.” Sousa said turning away to the kitchen. “Great. Make sure she sleeps by 9:30 alright.” Simmons said closing the door behind her. Daisy walked pass the kitchen and saw Sousa looking for ingredients to cook.

“Should I make burgers?” Sousa asked grabbing the meat out the fridge. “Sure. I’m guessing she likes burgers.” Daisy said walking up to him and gave him a kiss. She walked outside, where Alya was playing, and walked up to her. Alya saw Daisy and ran up to her and gave her a hug. From past couple of weeks Daisy visited Alya to play with her but this was their first time babysitting her. “Daisy!” Alya said running towards Daisy and giving her a hug. “Hey you. Your looking great. You want to play some base some baseball or something.” Daisy said walking her over to the field. “Yeah. But can you use your powers to hit the ball.” Alya said grabbing a baseball and threw it Daisy and she hit it using her powers being careful not to break anything.

They played for around half an hour before Daisy accidently hit the ball to hard breaking a window. Daisy and Alya looked at the broken glass. “Okay, so when your parents ask you what happened what do we say?” Daisy asked her. “Agent Sousa did.” Alya said with a smile on her face. “Good girl” Daisy said giving her a high five. Sousa walked out to call them in to eat. “Hey you two come in I have some burgers ready.” Sousa shouted out, walking back inside. Alya ran towards Sousa and Daisy walked behind her.

They sat down at the table and Daisy helped Alya make her burger while Sousa made Daisy’s burger. Daisy and Alya sat down to eat their burger and Sousa began to make his burger asking Alya if he liked his burgers. Alya nodded with a smile on her face and continued to eat her burger. “So, what do want to play after this.” Daisy asked Alya with food in her mouth. “I want to play with you.” Sousa whispered to Daisy before Alya answered Daisy. Daisy gave gently slapped his arm and she laughed at his joke. “I want to play dress up stairs.” Alya responded while she ate her food. Alya and Daisy finished their burgers before Sousa and quickly ran upstairs and left Sousa there to clean up.

Daisy and Alya played together upstairs while Sousa was reading on a laptop that Daisy got him to catch up with history. A couple hours had pass and Sousa walked upstairs to the them it was nearly time for Alya to sleep and walked back to down to continue reading. Alya agreed and helped Daisy clean up before jumping up into her bed. Daisy read a quick bedtime story before turning off the lights and Alya fell asleep. She closed the door and went down to Sousa who was still reading on his laptop. “You think we’ll have kids if we ever get married.” Daisy asked Sousa. Sousa closed his laptop and placed it down on a table. “Yeah sure but for now, not yet.” Sousa responded. Daisy walked over to and the decided to watch a movie on the TV.


	2. Getting Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Sousa get carried away from watching a movie

Daisy decided to show Sousa ET and the began to watch the movie. As Daisy predicted Sousa cried while watching and she put an arm around to make him feel secure. Sousa also wrapped his arm around Daisy and began to stoke her hair. Daisy felt a tingly feeling throughout her body. Daisy looked at his face a started to make out with him. Sousa’s dick began to rise, and he grabbed Daisy’s face to kiss her some more.

Daisy was still wearing her Quake outfit and Sousa began striping her down. “You’re getting quite at removing my suit.” Daisy said and she started to work on removing Sousa’s shirt. “Thank you. I’ve done this many times.” Sousa said removing her Quake gauntlets and top part of his shirt and placing them on the floor. Daisy managed to remove his shirt, throwing it on the ground and began touching his chest with her hands. In response, Sousa unclipped her bra and started to play with her boobs and sucking her nipples. “We have to be quite or else we’ll wake up Alya and we don’t want a kid catching us having sex.” Daisy said pushing him down onto the couch. Sousa nodded and promised to keep as quite as possible while Daisy removed his pants and underwear and putting with the pile of clothes already on the flood.

Daisy saw Sousa dick slowing rising up and grabbed it with her hands. She started to jerk his dick and watched as Sousa tried his hardest to try not make any noise. Daisy began to use her power to jerk Sousa off being careful not to shake the house. “Ah, Daisy.” Sousa said quietly. Daisy smiled at him and she stopped and leaned over to give him a blowjob. She kissed the head of his dick before wrapping her lips around his dick and began to suck. Sousa let out a little groan and put his hand on Daisy’s head pushing it down. Daisy didn’t want him to cum yet, so she sucked him off a solid minute before pulling off.

Sousa took the opportunity to switch positions with Daisy with him on top. Sousa pulled the rest of her suit off. Daisy opened put her legs apart and Sousa put his head down and kissed Daisy’s clit before he started to finger fuck her. Sousa inserted two fingers and watched Daisy open her mouth wide open and closing her eyes. Sousa started to move his fingers and decided to lick her pussy. “Ah, Danny Boy. This is feeling amazing.” Daisy said quietly as she cupped, her tits and began to play with her nipples.

Sousa kept going finger fucking her and moved one of Daisy’s hand over her mouth to prevent her from moaning out load. “Ah, Fuck yeah.” Daisy said opening her eyes and looked down to see Sousa’s head licking her Pussy. Daisy was about to reach her climax and started to quake the couch. Just the couch. Daisy could mostly control her powers during and orgasm and her powers weren’t as big as before. Sousa continued to finger fuck her while licking and he started to feel liquid on his hand. Sousa removed his fingers from Daisy which only provoked her from letting out a full orgasm and it gushed all over Sousa’s face.


	3. Couch Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Sousa bump lemons again.

Daisy saw what she accidently done, and she started to apologise but Sousa didn’t care and leaned in to kiss her again. Daisy licked Sousa’s lips tasting what she just let out of her pussy. Sousa pulled away. “May, I?” he asked before putting the head of dick on her pussy. “Of course.” Daisy said. Daisy was face to face with Sousa while he inserted his dick into her. She let off a quick moan and lifted a leg up on his shoulder making it easier for Sousa to Fuck her.

Daisy turned her head away from his face when Sousa began to move. Sousa started off slow just like always and kissed her ear. The whole house was quite other than sound of their heavy breathing, Daisy’s wet pussy and Both of their heavy breathing. Daisy wanted to move her body in sync with his but decided to let Sousa do all the work this time. Sousa stopped kissing her ear and began to move down and kiss her neck. Daisy was letting out little groans every time Sousa trusted his dick into her walls. One of Daisy’s hands were grabbing back of his thighs while she her other was playing with one of her boobs.

Both of Sousa’s hands wrapped around her hips and grabbing it tightly to make it easier to fuck her. Daisy turned her head back for and second. Sousa noticed and took the opportunity to kiss her. Before turning her head again and closing her eyes to enjoy the moment. Sousa kind of annoyed that Daisy was turning her head and began to fuck her faster as a silent protest and wanted to see her face again. “If you won’t look at me can you at least cum for me.” Sousa said. Daisy looked back at him again and nodded and gave him a kiss.

She moved her hand that was playing with her tits and moved it down to begin quaking her pussy. She started lightly to make her last long, but she wasn’t sure how long Sousa would last. Daisy noticed Sousa was slowing down and thought he was going to cum and got ready for a big load. He came to a quick stop. Daisy was still quaking herself and waited for Sousa to make his next move. Withing 30 seconds Sousa began to move again and Daisy quickly realized what he was doing.

“When did you learn how to edge. You’ve never done that before.” Daisy said and looked back at him with a smile on her face. “I read about it his morning. Turns out it makes sex more fun for both of us.” Sousa said while speeding up. “It does! Man, you are so great Danny Boy.” Daisy said turning her head again. Sousa finally managed to return to his original speed.

Daisy adored that Sousa did research to make their time together more enjoyable. Daisy started to increase the strength of her powers on her pussy. She let out a quiet moan when Sousa started back up after he edged for a second time. “I think this the time I will cum inside you. So, let’s make this one count.” He said quietly into her ear and felt Daisy increase the strength of her powers some more. Sousa finally got back to full speed fucking Daisy as hard and fast as he could. Daisy’s orgasm started to build up and she quickly stopped using her powers and let out and she cummed all over Sousa’s dick while letting out a moan. Sousa was amazed letting out a moan as well and began to cum. Sousa filled her all the way up and continued to move, as he flooded her pussy with cum, but at the same time FitzSimmons walked in pointing a gun at them causing both of them to jump off the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The couch sex stuff was based on a sex scene Chloe Bennet (Daisy Johnson) was in for the movie 5 Years Apart


	4. Caught again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FitzSimmons walk in on Daisy and Sousa

A couple moments before Sousa cummed inside Daisy, FitzSimmons arrived home and walked up to the door. They enjoyed their night out but quickly heard something inside and Daisy moaning. They first thing that came to their mind was that someone broke in and was sexually harassing Daisy. They went around the back and grabbed an I.C.E.R to quickly take out the suspect if they needed two. They quietly opened the back door and made their way to the front where Sousa was having sex with Daisy. 

They hid behind the wall and Fitz peaked and saw them but didn’t realize it was Sousa having sex with Daisy. “I’ll fight him off if I have to and you shoot him.” Fitz said quietly to Simmons. Simmons gave a nod and they made their move. “Hands up--.” Fitz said out loud in shock while Simmons was pointing a gun at Daisy and Sousa. “Holy shit.” Sousa said quickly jumping of Daisy while his dick was still cumming and quickly covered it with both hands while Daisy fell down and used one hand to cover her boobs and one to cover her pussy which was leaking out Sousa’s cum.

FitzSimmons, Daisy, and Sousa stood there in shock before Daisy broke the silence. “Fitz, Simmons. Why the hell didn’t knock on the door.” Daisy said starting to stand up. “Why don’t you tell me why the bloody hell your having sex on our couch.” Fitz said angrily and looked over at Simmons and she put down her gun. “We are very sorry. We were caught up in the moment and before you know it, we were striping down.” Sousa said with an apologetic tone. “Well you could have done in the guest bedroom and where is Alya?” Simmons replied.

“She upstairs sleeping, and we are extremely sorry for what we did.” Daisy said switching between looking at Fitz and Simmons. “It’s ok Daisy. Its normal to have sex. I’ll give you guys the guest room for tonight where you guys can continue having sex.” Simmons said giving a smile to both Daisy and Sousa. Fitz agreed with a nod and Both him and Simmons went upstairs to their room to give Daisy and Sousa privacy to move their stuff to their room. Sousa grabbed both his and Daisy and they walked upstairs to the guest room naked. Daisy opened the door for Sousa and he put the clothes on the floor and Daisy shut the door behind them

Daisy and Sousa jumped on the bed and had a quick second round with Sousa cumming in minutes of inserting his dick in Daisy. Sousa left his dick in her as rolled over with Daisy following his movement. The kissed each other good night before hugging each other and Sousa kept his dick in her and the both dozed off to sleep. They woke up the next morning and Daisy got off his dick and put on some clothes. Sousa watched her dress up before getting up and getting dressed. They walked downstairs where Fitz had made breakfast for everyone. They ate and had a chat with FitzSimmons to catch up and Simmons asked Daisy what happened exactly last night while Alya was outside playing. Daisy told FitzSimmons and they promised to keep this between them 4. They left after their conversation and said goodbye before returning to the lighthouse to help with the rebuilding of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end. I don't know if I will be continuing writing. I might be able to come up with one or two more chapters.


End file.
